Childrenish Kag and InuChan strike back!
by Sugi Komadori
Summary: repost (sequel to when hanyous aren't childrenish) inu and kag are turned to chibis again and are kidnapped by Sesshoumaru and then Naraku, oh let the instanity begin!
1. Let the Fun begin!

Chapter one  
  
Author's notes: guess who's back, back again, Sugi's back, celebrate!  
  
^^;; sorry everyone! I kind of plunged off the face of this earth now didn't I? But fear not, for I am back and ready for some butt kicking action! Boo ya!  
  
Ahem! Anyways, before I'm bombarded with reviews asking where the hell I am, I'd like to thank my faithful friends, Maiden of the Moon, Hentai and proud, and last but not least Sleep walking chicken!  
  
Maiden of the moon: thanks for the encouraging review, its what gave me the boast to get up and start writing again and for giving me cute ideas!  
  
Hentai and proud: being my lovin' friend, you had to support me...though next time, don't send me emails with threats in them, k?  
  
Sleep walking chicken: thanks for the cute ideas! ^^;;  
  
I was also informed by a reviewer that there is a fic called "Chibby Changes" by Agent V that has my story line about chibis and Sesshoumaru babysitting, and that I should go and bust their ass for stealing my idea. But I won't because I deleted this story therefore giving up all rights, and I don't mind if they steal my story line, just as long as they don't copy word for word, it really is a hilarious fic, I suggest it!  
  
Anyways, about where I've been. My grand mother recently died, and we had to give my grandfather some support, therefore living with him for a few months, and, my grand papa doesn't have a computer.  
  
Yeah...  
  
I was overwhelmed by how many Sess/Kag fics there are out there. What the hell is up with that?  
  
And now without further ado, I bring you my ficcy!  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome sighed deeply as she tapped her pencil to her homework impatiently. What was up with her? With all the adventures she was having in Feudal Japan, you'd think she'd be glad to be away from it all, but instead only found herself anxious and hoping that Inu-yasha would come and drag her through the well, just for the hell of it.  
  
Sighing softly she threw the pencil over her shoulder.  
  
"Damn it Kagome that hurt!" Kagome whirled around to see that Inu-yasha was rubbing his forehead, her pencil residing peacefully at his dirty feet.  
  
She sighed again.  
  
"Damn it woman, will you stop those maddening sighs?" Inu-yasha growled.  
  
"Sorry Inu-Kun," Kagome muttered as she stood up and rubbed his ears, "do you forgive me?"  
  
Inu-yasha growled deeply but it was soon replaced by his soft purring, "Ok fine...a little lower."  
  
Kagome giggled and confirmed, rubbing his ears in a circular motion, enjoying the purring Inu-yasha was giving off.  
  
~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru gracefully glided around the forest, Rin close behind him, riding on the weird two-headed horse thingy that he'd gotten for her. he was forced the tug the creature along ever since his stupid gay toad servant was sucked up into the air rip. He grumbled about getting revenge on his brother if it was the last thing he'd do.  
  
Rin looked up from the flower head dress she'd been making, "Sesshoumaru- Sama?"  
  
"What is it Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked, his emotionless tone drifting over towards the girl without him turning around.  
  
"Rin's bored." Rin said blinking, "Rin wants to play with Kagome."  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed, "You'll see Inu-yasha's wench sooner or later. Preferably later."  
  
Rin smiled, "Yay!"  
  
~*~  
  
"How 'bout now?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Inu-yasha will you shut up?" Kagome snapped out at Inu-yasha and turned back to the laundry she was doing, "Some time's your so impossible."  
  
Inu-yasha muttered something from his position on the dryer as Kagome added things to the washer, he watched as she placed the future articles of clothing in the "clothes eating monster" as he liked to call it.  
  
He sat for about two minutes before staring at Kagome, "How about now?"  
  
"Inu-yasha, please, don't bug me, give me five minutes and we can go back to your time, ok?" Kagome asked, smiling.  
  
Inu-yasha nearly melted by the smile, nodded grimly, "Fine."  
  
~*~  
  
bum bum bum, what will happen. -_- well of course you all know what's going to happen, don't shatter my hopes and dreams.  
  
Review? Please?  
  
I won't be able to update much, so expect an update at least twice a week. 


	2. Pokemon shirts and the freaky fruit!

Chapter two  
  
Author's notes: OH MY GOD! I'm so sorry minna-sama! Gomen Nasi! Gomen Nasi! I promised twice a week, and its been over a week, hasn't it? I forgot to post an author's notes because I had to leave to New York, all the way across the country because I had to attend a funeral. My aunt passed away last week, she had skin cancer. It was her own fault, she refused to wear sunscreen, and if she did it would only be something like 15 SPF, that wasn't enough for her delicate and sensitive skin! Anyways, gomen nasi please forgive me everyone! -_- Everyone in my family keeps dying! What's up with that!?!  
  
Hattokou Kentsuki: you watch Kenshin don't you? And I'm glad you think I'm a great writer. Congrats you're my very first reviewer for this story!  
  
Anime-fangirl1: yeah they're together; they got together in the first story of this series.  
  
Maiden of the Moon: I don't think we'll ever understand those Sess/Kag fans, they probably think the same thing about us, though their morons if they don't think that Inu/Kag WILL get together in the end. I have a feeling in my bones ^.^ and I should know, I just watched episodes 1-114 with Sleep Walking Chicken and HAP, we had an Inu-yasha marathon, it was fun, but my brains so totally fried  
  
Silver Phoenix7: *puts on fire proof vest* :-) I read the first few chapters of your story, but I'm sorry to say I do not like Sess/Kag fics, but it with the chapters I read it looked like a very creative and wonderful story and if the pairings were different I would really like it ^_^  
  
Chilli Fries: well I was kind of kidnapped by my family, let's just pretend they're squirrels, shall we?  
  
hanyou jeshika-chan: gomen nasi, I'm working as fast as I can  
  
Questionable: AK NO NOT THE PUPPY DOG EYES!!!!!! AK! *gives into the sweetness* ok, I'll update! ^_^;  
  
~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru walked ahead of Rin and his two headed...horse thingy, it gave him a sense of dominance whenever he was the one in the lead. But then again, it was a little girl. He'd had to give Rin even more attention ever since Jaken became open with himself and was sucked into the monk's air void. It was a shame, though the little green toad thing was the most annoying piece of shit in the world, he did enjoy stepping on him. Though he'd never admit that out loud.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-Sama, Rin is hungry," Sesshoumaru paused and turned a watchful eye towards Rin as she hoped off the horse youkai thingy and ran off into the woods to retrieve some food.  
  
"Stay close Rin," he called after her, making sure his cold voice echoed along the forest. She heard Rin's response from his left and he stood there, not allowing himself to sit down.  
  
((Author's notes: I've never seen him sitting down))  
  
Rin returned shortly with an apple in hand and Sesshoumaru resumed his walking towards the village his pathetic half brother resided in. he was coming back for revenge, he knew that Inu-yasha had something to do with his chibifynation a while ago, and he wanted revenge. Ok, so maybe it wasn't his fault, but he felt like hurting something, preferably his half brother.  
  
And then he'll steal Tetsusaiga while he's at it.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome screeched as Inu-yasha grew impatient and threw Kagome over his shoulder and marched towards the well. Kagome couldn't sit him because she would have crashed to the ground too, so she grabbed the remainder of her and Souta's clothing and decided to wash it in Inu-yasha time, after all, there was a hot spring nearby.  
  
Kagome sighed as the familiar blue light surrounded her, "you couldn't wait for five more minutes?"  
  
"What's five minutes?" Inu-yasha asked innocently blinking. He glanced over his shoulder to look at her face. She looked mildly amused as she clutched the laundry bin.  
  
"Fine, but can we stop by the hot spring so I can do my laundry?" Kagome asked sweetly. Inu-yasha grunted and sky rocketed out of the well and soared over trees towards the hot springs.  
  
When they got there they were greeted by what seemed like hundreds of fruit trees. The fruits were something Kagome had never seen before. They were a soft orange color with weird little bumps on them; they were covered with soft fuzz like a peach but had the texture of a lemon. She plucked one from the branch and watched it curiously before sniffing it.  
  
Inu-yasha whipped it out of her hand and stared at it, "Baka! How do you know if its not poison? Hurry up and do your laundry before the sun sets."  
  
Kagome nodded and sighed, dipping one of Souta's shirts into the water.  
  
A while back, Kagura, who had the spell to turn Inu-yasha into a chibi, visited this very hot spring but something went wrong then.  
  
~*| Flash Back |*~  
  
Kagura walked by a hot spring and it was at that moment that she decided that she should trip, the arrow she'd been holding was released from her grasp and fell into the hot spring. Kagura stared at it blankly for a few moments and then the hot spring seemed to glow a greenish color before returning to normal.  
  
Kagura stared; her mouth open wide, and then she shrugged and walked off towards the direction where Naraku's castle was.  
  
~*| End |*~  
  
After that incident, it was only Kagura, Kanna, and Naraku who were aware of the cursed hot spring. Unfortunately, the hot spring still had the curse boiling amid its waters, and our favorite couple was about to discover this.  
  
Kagome watched in fascination as she pulled out Souta's shirt to find it remarkably smaller. About the size to fit a small three year old child. She paled; she knew something was wrong with the soup she was using.  
  
Cursing she threw the box of soup into the water.  
  
Kagome continued to wash her school uniform, a pair of Souta's pants, a sweater, and a long sleeve shirt that had a poke' mon character on it. It looked like a giant yellow rat with large ears and a lightning bolt tail.  
  
Tossing it over into the pile of clothes, she failed to notice how all the clothes had shrunk. She glanced at the trees filled with the new fruit. The long branches were dipping into the hot spring like a weeping willow and the roots were extended into the now soupy water.  
  
She turned to inu-yasha and saw he was taking a bite of the fruit. Kagome screeched loudly, "INUYASHA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"  
  
Inu-yasha looked up and smiled a boyish grin, "Don't worry Kagome, its harmless."  
  
He took another bite, "And very good, try some!"  
  
He tossed her a fruit and she looked at it hesitantly, looking at inu-yasha for reassurance she watched him roll up his sleeves, which appeared to be growing longer. He was already on his second fruit and he looked at her.  
  
She smiled and crunched down into the fruit. Her eyes widened, "WOW!" she giggled and grabbed five more fruits and chugged them down faster than Inu- yasha did, which was very fast.  
  
She yawned as she sat near Inu-yasha and smiled up at him, her smile loopy and childish as her eyes grew rounder with curiosity. She failed to notice when her shoes slipped off her shrinking feet and her socks fell all the way down to reside at her ankles.  
  
Her skirt grew longer and her waistband holding it up extended away from her own hips. She shrieked like a child and held it close as her top slipped down her shoulders, showing the pale skin to inu-yasha, who was having his own issues.  
  
His haori was slipping down to his waist and his rosary grew longer to reach his belly bottom. His hakama grew wider and baggier as the ties at his ankles struggled to stay in under the weight of the fur. He blushed as his lion cloth began to come undone. Kagome giggled and it sounded like one of a five year old as she scrunched up into a ball and gathered her clothes around her body to block it from inu-yasha's view.  
  
Inu-yasha did the same thing and his ears twitched around violently. He glanced at Kagome and in a squeaky voice they both shouted, "NOT AGAIN!!!!!!!!!"  
  
And then they're memories reverted back to their younger selves and they stared at each other.  
  
Little Kagome's eyes grew bright and shinny as she looked at the boy before her. She'd never seen someone handsomer than that, his silver hair was silkier than when he was older (though she didn't know that) and his round golden eyes pierced hers. His ears twitched and she had to fight the urge to screech at the cuteness.  
  
She looked around and found the small pile of clothing that would fit her. She picked up the clothing and slipped on the uniform that was just her size. She glanced at the cute boy and tossed the shirt and the pants to him.  
  
Inu-yasha grabbed them on reflex and stared at the young girl. "FEH!"  
  
She was kind of cute, but he wouldn't admit that.  
  
He looked at the clothes and his eyes bugged out, "What sorcery is this?"  
  
Kagome looked up and giggled, "it's clothes."  
  
Inu-yasha growled and tried to pull the zipper up, but his claws got caught. He growled again and pulled it, causing him to yelp in pain when the zipper caught his skin, "YOUKAI GO TO HELL!"  
  
Kagome sweat dropped and skipped over to the silver haired boy and helped him with the zipper. She giggled and smiled, "My name's Kagome!"  
  
"Feh!" Inu-yasha snorted, "I'm Inu-yasha."  
  
Kagome helped him into the poke'mon shirt and grabbed his hand, her younger self unaware of the danger this could soon follow, her childhood innocence making her want to be friends with every one.  
  
The two walked towards the path when Inu-yasha realized that he was holding this girl's hand. But she seemed familiar, like a dream. But he let go of her hand and crossed his arms across his chest, "FEH!"  
  
They walked in silence until a youkai with silver hair appeared in front of them, a little girl hidden behind him.  
  
The youkai smirked evilly, "Hello little brother, you'll be coming with me now."  
  
~*~  
  
R+R I know I'm evil, giving you guys a cliffhanger! I'll try and update tomorrow! 


	3. The fluff of five year olds

Chapter three  
  
Author's notes: yay I'm updating, praise me with all the mightiness of praise.  
  
*Squeals* I just watched Inu-yasha Movie 2: castle beyond the looking glass with Sleep Walking Chicken! It was so cute! So cute! OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!! It's my new favorite movie of all time and what's great is that Sleep Walking Chicken got it for only five dollars! It's such a cute movie, I love it so much. Now I feel all fluffy inside~  
  
Maiden of the Moon: I'm so glad you like my story, its great knowing that such a good writer such as yourself likes my stories!  
  
Crystal Sapphire: eh? I don't think I really understand your review, gomen nasi, I'm not very good with English, considering it's my second language.  
  
Fowlet: I'm so glad you like the series!  
  
Sukera: I'll try and make it as funny as I can without making it totally stupid ^_^  
  
Sleep walking chicken and HAP: and people ask why I love you? *Shakes head* and for all you weird hentais out there, I meant in a sisterly way. I am straight! Thank you!  
  
Silver Phoenix7: yeah it is a cliffy, but I did update like two days after I posted it. So I think we'll all live, ne?  
  
~*~  
  
They walked in silence until a youkai with silver hair appeared in front of them, a little girl hidden behind him.  
  
The youkai smirked evilly, "Hello little brother, you'll be coming with me now."  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome made a little squeaky noise in the back of her throat and hid behind Inu-yasha. He shrugged her off harshly and glared at Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kagome whimpered as Inu-yasha's elbow dug into her for a split second and she gripped his shoulders again. She heard a growl that sounded a lot like a dog coming from the strange boy in front of her and she peered over her shoulder to stare at the very big man with long silver hair before her.  
  
Behind the man was a girl that looked a little like her. She smiled meekly at the girl who grinned back. The two kept eye contact before the two skipped over to each other. "Hi my name's Kagome, what's yours?"  
  
"Rin!" the girl said happily and they both giggled for some unknown reason.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked unfazed and Inu-yasha looked annoyed.  
  
Kagome and Rin started to play tag and seemed totally uncaring about the fact Sesshoumaru was trying to kidnap them.  
  
Inu-yasha snorted, "And why would we follow you?"  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't answer, instead he picked up Rin and Kagome and put them on the weird two-headed horse thing and picked up Inu-yasha by his head, tucking him underneath his arm, ignoring his brother's protests and biting.  
  
Inu-yasha gnawed on Sesshoumaru in hopes of releasing him but Sesshoumaru either didn't notice or didn't care and continued to walk as Kagome and Rin giggled at the comical sight in front of them.  
  
~*~  
  
Two hours later Inu-yasha had his arms crossed over his chest had scowl on his face. He glared at Sesshoumaru who had readjusted his position and had placed Inu-yasha on his shoulder. He sat on the weird fluffy thing on his shoulder and every once in a while would flick his brother's elfin ear.  
  
Sesshoumaru fought the urge to throw his younger hanyou half-brother into a larger demon's mouth or down a cliff as they journeyed in nowhere in particular. He didn't know where he wanted to go, and he was pretty stuck at finding out his brother had become a chibi again. Today was not his day, he decided.  
  
When Inu-yasha leaned in to bite his ear he glared at the vermin that is his brother and the child quickly shut his mouth and turned away with a grunt.  
  
And that wench Kagome was really starting to piss him off. As if Rin didn't talk enough as it is, he didn't need Kagome making it worse. Inu-yasha noticed his death glare at Kagome and he scooted closer to his brother. Leaning over her said quietly, "why don't you kill her?"  
  
Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at his younger brother. Judging by his size, he would be around six years old, and Kagome appeared around four or five years old. He glanced at his brother, why on earth would he want him to kill his human wench.  
  
Inu-yasha cracked his knuckles.  
  
"I have no intention of killing the girl," Sesshoumaru said smoothly.  
  
Inu-yasha smirked, "Good."  
  
Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at this. Even now, at six years old, Inu- yasha was protective of his wench?  
  
~*~  
  
The three children sat at the edge of the riverbank, Kagome's feet dipped into the cold depths and Rin half way towards the other side, searching for fish. Inu-yasha watched from a rock in the middle of the river, having hoped there in his boredom. He watched with mild interest as Kagome and Rin tried unsuccessfully to catch fish for Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Inu-yasha! Look I caught a fish!" Kagome smiled happily and held up a small fish the size of her hand. Inu-yasha raised an eyebrow and smirked.  
  
"I could do better than that," Inu-yasha said in a matter-of-fact voice. His smirked widened and he crossed his arms across his chest and stuck out his tongue.  
  
"You're mean!" Kagome whimpered and threw the fish at Inu-yasha.  
  
Inu-yasha, not expecting to see the fish coming directly at his face made a failed attempt to hop off the rock but tripped over his own feet. As he opened his mouth to yelp, the fish flew in and he made a disgusted face. He then proceeded to fall into the river face first, doing a nice rendition of a belly flop, only worse.  
  
Kagome and Rin giggled with delight as Inu-yasha broke the surface, his face in a huge scowl. He stood up and stomped across the river and over to Kagome. Glaring dangerously at her, he reached under his shirt and pulled out two fish and threw them onto the bank of the river. He smirked at getting bigger and more fish then Kagome and proceeded to push the poor girl into the river.  
  
Kagome sat in the river as water washed over her and she looked up at Inu- yasha's triumphant face. She glared half-heartedly at him before bursting into tears.  
  
She stood up and slapped Inu-yasha's wet cheek and ran into the woods. Inu- yasha stood there dumbfounded and feeling very guilty.  
  
Rin made a snorting noise and glared at Inu-yasha, "Rin thinks you're a jerk."  
  
Inu-yasha's ears drooped sadly and he stared at the fish on the bank, sighing he pushed the two into the river with his foot and ran after Kagome.  
  
Rin stood in the middle of the river and she slumped, "Rin's all alone again."  
  
~*~  
  
"Kagome!" Kagome turned at the sound of her name, she was all wet and tears were running down her soft little cheeks. Seeing whom it was she turned away with a huff and refused to look at Inu-yasha. "Kagome!"  
  
"Go away, Inu-yasha," Kagome said sadly she turned towards him and walked up to him, at the last moment she side stepped and walked back the way she came, leaving Inu-yasha feeling guiltier than ever.  
  
He snarled at her stupidity and walked after her, giving her some space, as he did so he tripped over his own feet again and fell face first in front of a small pink flower.  
  
He blinked at the flower. It had a sweet fragrance, and smelled somewhat like Kagome. Smirking he picked the smile and started to run after her. Tripping again.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome sat away from the river underneath a tree, watching Rin scoop of some fish and show them to Sesshoumaru, who was leaning against a tree on the other side of the river. Kagome sniffed, falling in the river having given her a cold. Rin had been so kind as to offer her one of her kimonos to wear until her other outfit dried. Unknown to them, Sesshoumaru had thrown that outfit in the river and it was currently floating down towards whereever the river ended.  
  
Inu-yasha had stolen one of Sesshoumaru's hakamas and had swiped at it with his claws so that it would fit him better. He tied the white hakama firmly around his waist with the extra sliced hakama. He also wore a cut up red haori that Sesshoumaru never wore because he didn't like red. Inu-yasha grinned with satisfaction when he stood up with a new outfit that was much more comfortable. Sticking his hands into the sleeves of the haori he hoped across the river in a single bound ((that sounded like superman)) and hid behind a tree as he stared at Kagome.  
  
She was staring at her now sandaled feet with curiosity as a small caterpillar crawled across it on its journey to find a place to become a butterfly. Kagome giggled as the insect tickled her toes and went on its way. Kagome waved to it in a childish manner and didn't see Inu-yasha approach until he was sitting next to her.  
  
She glanced at him. he sat like a dog, his weight resting on the balls of his feet as his hands resided on the ground, bracing himself and keeping his balance. Now that Kagome got a look at him, he looked like a frog on a Lilly pad. One of his ears was drooped sadly and the other was perked forward listening for any resistance. She stiffened and didn't make eye contact with him. She was still mad at the fact that Inu-yasha had dumped her into a river.  
  
He scooted closer to her and she glared at him, "What do you want?"  
  
Inu-yasha's perked ear drooped with his other and he had the pathetic puppy look, his eyes big and huge with sadness as he flopped down onto his butt, having finally lost his balance. He fiddled with the tie holding up the new hakama replacing the wet jeans her used to be wearing.  
  
"Well?" Kagome asked, her impatience evident in her five-year-old voice.  
  
Inu-yasha bowed his head and pulled something out of his haori. It was grasped firmly in his hand as he tossed it to her. She blinked and looked at it. It was a little pink flower. The stem was snapped near the top, as if it was gripped tightly and it was missing two petals, looking wilted and old. Kagome looked at it in confusion.  
  
Taking her hesitance as a bad sign Inu-yasha turned away with a light blush on his face, "I know its kind of ugly looking now, but I thought you'd like it because it smells like you."  
  
He fidgeted, "I'm sorry, I'll go now."  
  
He stood up sadly, dusting the bits of grass off the white hakama and started to walk away, before Kagome smiled and stood up, grabbing his hand. His clawed hand instantly clasped around hers. He looked at her in confusion.  
  
Kagome smiled shyly and placed the flower behind her ear, "It's pretty, thank you."  
  
Inu-yasha scowled, "Its ugly, you're just saying that."  
  
"It's not ugly," Kagome giggled and blushed again, letting go of his hand she held her cheeks, hiding the blush, she giggled again, "It's pretty because it's from you."  
  
Inu-yasha blushed too but smiled innocently.  
  
Kagome rolled up her kimono and started towards the river, "come on and help me catch some fish inu-chan!"  
  
Inu-yasha blinked but chased after her happily.  
  
~*~  
  
-_- The fluff of five-year-olds, oh my. ^_^;;; 


	4. author's notes

Gomen nasi minna-sama, but I have some annoying news. I'm going to visit some family in Toronto, Canada this week and, unfortunately, I will not have internet access, so...-_- I'll be back next week, just in time for school, and then I swear to god I will finish this fic, even if it kills me, damn it!  
  
Until then see ya! 


	5. Where's my brother?

Chapter four  
  
Author's notes: *lightning in background* I LIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Praise my powers and me. -__- Turns out our trip to the Big Maple Leaf (my name for Canada ^_~) was longer than I thought it would be, so I'm very sorry that everyone had to suffer my absence. I'm giving myself an ego boast in case you couldn't tell ^_^;;  
  
~Responses to your reviews~  
  
Sleep walking chicken and HAP: -_- you kill me? HA! You can't touch me and my skills *does a cool kungfu move* *falls on her ass* ok so maybe you can, I'm updating so don't kill me ^_^;;  
  
Magenta2: I'm glad you think inu-Chan is cute in this story! I love him *huggles inu-Chan* *Inu-Chan starts choking* Sorry Inu!  
  
Sukera: Yes, actually that name is credit to HAP, I couldn't think of a good chapter title and she helped a lot. ^_^ Thanks for the review!  
  
Watergoddesskasey: *hands her some diapers* you might want to see a doctor if this continues...*sweat drop*  
  
Zoe the wolf immortal: I plan on putting Kouga in here, but don't you worry, I won't hurt him or anything, since I don't want to be cursed. Personally, I don't like him much, but whatever.  
  
Katherine/Megan Jones: I'm glad its cute!  
  
hot-chick1: you can read minds can't you?  
  
Cherushi: im so glad you like this story that means so much to me!  
  
Fowlet: fowlet shall get more!  
  
Mali,demon huntress: The grand old Big Maple Leaf!  
  
Trigger*Happy*Sakura: Um, yes, there are two stories before this one  
  
Black Rose: Im glad you and your cousin liked it. And Canada wasn't that bad, unlike some people evil things don't happen to me when I go on vacation *coughsleepwalkingchickencough*  
  
Maiden of the Moon(chapter 3): Yes, I did buy the second movie, got it off Ebay, it's a bootleg, though, and it only works on the computer, and only on windows media player. Though maybe you'll buy a different kind, but that's the way mine was like. Sorry, I'm too lazy to email ^_^;  
  
Maiden of the moon (chapter 4): I'm glad you liked last chapter! I thought it was so adorable, but it was your idea, after all, the flower I mean. But anyways, yes, Japanese is my first language, I used to live in Japan, but we moved to Seattle, Washington, so English is my second language, and I also know French and Spanish, and I plan to learn Italian sooner or later. So yeah, I'm very....fluent in languages.  
  
I think that's everyone! Once again, thank you so much!  
  
~*~  
  
Last time:  
  
"It's not ugly," Kagome giggled and blushed again, letting go of his hand she held her cheeks, hiding the blush, she giggled again, "It's pretty because it's from you."  
  
Inu-yasha blushed too but smiled innocently.  
  
Kagome rolled up her kimono and started towards the river, "come on and help me catch some fish inu-chan!"  
  
Inu-yasha blinked but chased after her happily.  
  
~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru watched silently as his brother, his wench, and Rin play in the river, making sure the river didn't carry the children down stream. Inu- yasha and Kagome stood close to each other making Rin somewhat of the odd one out. Sesshoumaru sighed, if Jaken were around Rin would have someone to bug. Oh well, not use crying over spilled milk. Not that he of all people ever cried. So anyways.  
  
Kagome giggled as she tried to grab a fish, but it kept slipping from her small little fingers, causing a giggle to echo along the waters. Inu-yasha rolled his eyes, not sure what the point of catching fish was, considering they'd eaten already and he certainly wasn't hungry ((AN: call the newspapers)). Rin and Kagome giggled again when Rin managed to get a fish out of water and it flew through the air. Inu-yasha, however, didn't realize the fish was coming towards him until it hit him in the face. He yelped in surprise.  
  
Growling he glared at Rin and Kagome "Are you two obsessed with throwing fishes at me!"  
  
Rin and Kagome giggled innocently and ran away from him, or as best they could in the knee-deep water. Inu-yasha glared, that was the second fish thrown at him today! In less than one hour! Growling about stupid human girls, Inu-yasha hoped out of the tree and sat next to Sesshoumaru, pouting.  
  
Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and looked at his chibi brother. He was the odd ball sometimes. He was glaring at Rin and Kagome with his arms crossed and his eyes flashing angrily.  
  
Sesshoumaru shook his head and returned his gaze to Rin to make sure she wouldn't hurt herself slipping on the rocks hidden underneath the surface.  
  
Kagome glanced at Inu-yasha and giggled softly, he looked so cute when he pouted. And when he was angry. And when he was happy. And when he was scowling. And when he was smiling. And when he was blushing.  
  
...  
  
Ok, so he looked cute no matter what he did. She blushed as she turned away and tried to grab a fish.  
  
~*~  
  
After about the sun began to set did Rin and Kagome leave the river, the two girls falling asleep on the two headed horse thing. Sesshoumaru stood and glided away, making Inu-yasha lead the horse thing as they continued on their way, only Sesshoumaru knowing where they were going, but not telling anyone.  
  
Inu-yasha grumbled whenever the weird horse thing stopped to eat or drink and wouldn't move. He pulled on the reigns, trying to get it to move without waking the girls. He growled again when the horse stared at him with its four eyes and sat down, causing the two girls to tumble off. Inu- yasha 'epped' and ran to grab the two before they were woken. He threw Rin onto his back and held Kagome bridal style, though a hanyou, he was still small, and this wasn't doing good positive things to him.  
  
He whimpered as he tried to run to catch up with Sesshoumaru, who was making good distance. His feet throbbed when he stepped on a sharp rock. He gasped in pain but continued trying to catch up, he may be a small child but he had enough common sense that being in the forest alone at night was not wise, especially when he was weighed down by two human bitches.  
  
Inu-yasha suddenly halted when he came to a fork in the road. He sniffed around, but came to the realization that he could no longer smell anything. Blinking he set Rin and Kagome down and collapsed to the ground, sniffing around like a real dog. Growling when he picked nothing up he sat back and whimpered. He was young, of course his sense of smell was off. He glanced at Rin and Kagome who were both shivering. Sighing he slipped off his red haori and placed it over Kagome and Rin, it was big enough to cover both of them. Sighing, he wished that he had an inner haori. The wind was blowing against him and making him shiver.  
  
He shook his head, causing his hair to whip around, he had to be strong. He was the male, damn it!  
  
Two seconds later he was rocking back and forth while sucking his thumb.  
  
Where was his brother?  
  
~*~  
  
^_^ I think he's so cute! R+R! 


	6. Hey my stupid brother still isn't here b...

Chapter five  
  
Author's notes: gomen for leaving you at that cliffhanger and not bothering to update sooner. Sorry to say, but school has had me stressed. I moved recently, and am now going to a new school. And I swear, the halls are all the same! It's a goddamned maze! So anyways, here we go!  
  
~Review responses~  
  
Silver Phoenix7 *does the inu yasha-is-so-adorable dance*  
  
Maiden of the Moon: Its definitely worth waiting for! ^_~  
  
Kath: alrighty, I shall call you kath, much easier to type out too ^_^  
  
sleep walking chicken and HAP: Thanks for helping with this chapter!  
  
Houseki: Thank you! Finally some one tells me what the hell that thing was, ^_^ I think it looks more like a horse than a dragon, but I'm kind of weird, so oh well  
  
Magenta2: Many do, many do  
  
Hattokou Kentsuki: ^.^ I'm so glad you loved last chapter!  
  
AnnIeUoKaNnIE15: I'll read your story just as soon as I'm not all @_@ and X_X with school work!  
  
hot-chick1: *Mr. Burns finger action* oh you will know in good time  
  
SP777: I'm so glad you liked my stories, and those quotes bring back the greatest memories. ^_^  
  
Mega Buu: Watch me update with a vengence. I SHALL SMITE THE EVIL THAT IS FF.net (ff.net proceeds to sue her ass) I have been smited. (I am aware that's not a word, leave me alone ^_^)  
  
~*~  
  
The forest was whispering, it seemed, a gentle breeze floating around the leaves of the forest, nothing moved, and the night grew darker and darker with each passing hour.  
  
Inu-yasha was starting to become worried; the two girls had stopped shivering, but had yet to awaken. He was all alone it seemed, and he knew that youkai were waiting for his eyes to close before they moved in to kill him. He could feel it in the air. The tension as the hunters waited for the prey to sleep.  
  
He whimpered softly, and cursed himself for being so weak, in the presence of youkai; he had to remain strong, especially since he had to protect the two humans at his feet. He shivered and held his bare arms trying to make the coldness ebb and his goose bumps to disappear. No such luck.  
  
Kagome flinched in her sleep and Rin mumbled something incoherent to Inu- yasha's demon hearing. The ears on his head twitched at the rustling of the bushes to his side and turned slowly, cracking his knuckles as he went, daring whatever it was to face him. But deep down, he felt his teeth chattering and his knees shaking, he was scared out of his mind!  
  
Then someone entered from deep within the shadows, the figure towered over them, hair flowing behind them in the wind and their piercing eyes staring angrily at his own.  
  
~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru walked swiftly through the forest, it was vital that he and the children made it out before the darkness came for the forest was enchanted and many youkai would die to feast upon three children. He had been so quick; he had forgotten that maybe Inu-yasha couldn't make Ah-Un move any faster.  
  
And now his brother, his wench, and Rin were lost in the forest. And darkness had fallen. How could he have been so stupid as to allow the children to be lost behind him? he should have paused at the fork in the road. No doubt his idiot brother wouldn't be able to pick up the scent.  
  
Why hadn't he noticed when Rin's scent was no longer in reaching distance? How could he have allowed himself to become so occupied?  
  
He walked a little faster, hoping that Rin was safe.  
  
~*~  
  
Deep in the forest, far beyond the river and tucked away behind a giant rose bush, sat a cave.  
  
...  
  
It was the temporary dwelling of our favorite villain.  
  
Yes, you guessed it; the home of the monkey man was a cave.  
  
"Damn it, when are we allowed to go back to the castle!" Kagura ranted as she waved a fan lazily around, watching the wind knock down a tree.  
  
Kanna sat motionless and Kohaku didn't move from his spot, his only movements were when he would eat the small amount of food he was given daily.  
  
Naraku stood, in all his glory, complete with a new albino monkey suit. His said attire was blowing behind him in a non-existent wind (it being a cave) and his chest was puffed out proudly.  
  
He glared at Kagura, "When I see it fit!"  
  
Kagura stared at him.  
  
"Fine, as soon as I'm sure Kagura has done her job!" Naraku growled.  
  
Kagura studied her finger nails as if they were dirty and glanced at Naraku with her blood red eyes, "You know, I am sitting right here."  
  
"..." Naraku asked, glaring at Kagura.  
  
Kagura feigned stupidity as she slapped her fan closed and stood up softly she looked out at the horizon as if expecting someone to pop up and for something, anything, to happen.  
  
"Wouldn't it be easier to just kill him?"  
  
Naraku sighed, "Yes, that is true, but I want to see him suffer!"  
  
"By doing?"  
  
"By doing something evil," Naraku asked, lightning flashed in the background, or it could have been light reflecting off of Kanna's mirror.  
  
"Evil?"  
  
"You know what evil is, you are quote evil unquote," Kagura said, examining the rocky wall in front of her.  
  
Naraku glared at her.  
  
"I can be evil you know!" Naraku growled.  
  
Kagura nodded, "Oh course you can, Naraku, of course you can."  
  
"Don't make me hurt you!"  
  
"I'd enjoy death at this point," Kagura sniffed.  
  
~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru finally caught the scent of his brother; fear drenched the forest and almost made him gag. He could faintly smell Rin and his brother's wench, but the scent of peacefulness lingered on them, meaning they were either dead or asleep. He hoped the latter for Rin's sake.  
  
He picked up his pace. He had to hurry!  
  
~*~  
  
R+R  
  
Naraku...dum dum dum!!!!  
  
I know that wasn't a very funny chapter, but I'm building it up.  
  
And sorry for the lack of update, schoolwork. 


End file.
